User blog:Mermaidqueen/Enough with the lies sun
Boys and girls,this is my real account. You're all fools for believing that could ever be me, commenting on pointless, false posts about me, the game, Pearson? No.... The reason I made this is because I thought everyone should see past the front Pearson has put up. Im sure he has talked a lot of trash about me, which is fine, I couldn't careless. But PRETENDING to be me, is so sad. Im only here because I got so bored out of my mind I wanted to read some stuff online, and I came here to see if it was still active, then I see that Pearson has been using that old account and is saying things, portraying me. Sigh. Save yourself the trouble and don't listen to Pearson, at all, because he can be honest about simple things its true, but he will DRAMATICLY exaggerate it. And damn it took a lot for me to get away from him, it was like rehab, 12 step to get outta smoking kind of stuff & I've never even touched a cigerette in my life. This goes directly to you Pearson. I am Happy. I am free and unchained from you, in all ways possible. I was beginning to feel like I overreacted about just abuptly leaving, but Johnny kindly told me you had been talking bad about me on facebook or whatever, so that sympathy crashed and burned down along with everything else. I don't have any hate to give you, I wish I did because I feel like you'd deserve it, but I don't have it, all the hate I couldn't had upon you, is gone. Don't make me out to be weak to your friends or family, I was the one that could walk away, our relationship was abusive. And believe me when I type, I Will Never Be Handled The Way You Handled Me. I firmly believe that I didn't deserve the cussing out, and you say thats because I cheated, but you cussed me out before I ever cheated, so that answer is invalid. Called me names, went to extremes to get us to fight, manipulated me in ways I didn't even think possible. I mean you lied about being in the hospital, being sick with this new disease. Your sister messaged me up and told me the truth man. Your covers blown into pieces. Its ironic, im listening to the davy jones music box right now, I wish I could miss the old days. But in all honesty, the only thing the old days do, is make me want to see the new days approaching. I am never going to be a coward, you taught me to be strong, each year of our relationship was a push for me to get stronger, and after all this time, I think Im at peace, where I can just smile and enjoy and adore and hold dear to what I now have even though there are obstacles ahead for me, I believe I am stronger than you. I'll never be what you are. A Bully. ''' ''Warm Reguards'' ''~Belle ' Category:Blog posts